Conventionally, tree branch scissors have two handles, and front end of each handle has a blade. The blades are cross and pivotally connected with each other, so that when a user holds the handles to generate a relative movement therebetween to further produce a shear force to cut flowers, grass and plants. Currently, a spring is disposed between two handles to release the resilient force after cutting. Furthermore, the user does not have to pull the handles apart to ease the uncomfortable feeling on the hands. However, conventional branch scissors only have a fixed open angle for the user to hold and cut, so it cannot be operated according to the object's status and the size of the user's hands. Also, it is disadvantageous that the user has to exert forces on the conventional scissors, which causes the user to feel uncomfortable and not able to effectively apply forces, and the user may feel sore and hurt easily while operating the conventional scissors.